


A night out

by Kujaku



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: Warm and sweet, like what fast-food coffee isn't.(promise, it's relevant)





	A night out

\- For the Angel's sake, will you please eat.  
\- I'm sorry Alexander, I'm not totally certain that this is edible.

It was hard at that moment to tell if Magnus was joking, deadly serious, or feeling entirely too crappy to care. And to be honest, Alec was too tired to actually care himself. It was 4am on some dark street somewhere in lower Manhattan, with less-than-adequate lighting and three lonely souls hypnotised by the bottom of their plastic cups. It was almost like walking into liminal space, and knowing what he knew about the world, it was even a possibility.  
But for now he wasn't going to entertain the Shadowhunter side of himself; right now he had a burned-out and exhausted warlock to feed. 

They'd lost the others after they'd finished the demon, and normally Alec would have been the first to start running around trying to find Jace, Izzy, Simon and the rest of their little group, but he was already running on autopilot as it was. So he'd sent out a grouped text message saying that both he and Magnus were both safe and heading back to the penthouse, and that they'd all meet up the next day. And seeing that said warlock was vaguing in and out of half-consciousness, Alec had just pushed him into one of the booths in a random fast-food and had come back ten minutes later with an overflowing tray. He had absolutely no idea what Magnus would have chosen in a less comatose state, so he'd gone with the classic burger-with-fries-and-coke. The plan had been simple : take a moment to catch their breath, eat something to get a bit of energy back, then find a way to portal back to the bed that was looking more interesting and attractive with each passing second.

But his plan had bumped against an unforseen obstacle : getting Magnus to do something else than poke at his fries with the straw. 

\- Would you please just pretend it's a steak and eat it?  
\- Alexander...  
\- It's a burger. It exists and it's food. Eat it.   
\- I assure you, I just need a moment's rest and we'll be on our way.  
Alec didn't say anything, and just pushed the tray closer to his boyfriend. And he had to admit, among the different situations in which he had never really thought he'd find himself one day, sitting in a greasy fast-food at 4am, still slightly smelling of ichor and charred leather and pushing fries into his boyfriend's mouth was quite high on the list.  
\- Magnus, what – are you afraid?  
\- "Afraid"?   
\- Well, you're staring at the salad as if it was going to spawn horns and start throwing hellfire around.  
He was trying to joke, but it fell quite flat.  
\- Alexander, I thank you for your concern but really I am not very hungry. I think I'll just have the coffee and we should be able to portal home in the blink of an eye. I'm not so drained that I can't even do that.

Saying so, Magnus took a deep drink from the artfully-stained coffee cup, imagining that it would taste somewhat like coffee. And not like something that would be obtained from the bottom of a muddy sock.   
\- What in the name of all the hells is this?!  
\- Coffee.  
\- This is –   
\- Coffee. Drink it, please? I want to get out of here, I want to go home and take a shower and fall asleep in soft sheets, and stop smelling of demon guts and I can't do that until you portal us there, because there isn't a single taxi around at this time of night.

Oh Magnus knew that tone of voice. Alec never complained, never. Usually, Magnus had to push him into bed, wrapping himself around the other man, kissing him asleep with soft touches on his shoulder. It was Magnus who had to coaxe and cajole, and he damn well knew how to get his handsome shadowhunter boyfriend into their bed. But this time, the almost-plaintive tone wasn't coming from him.   
And there was something so endearing and yet so urgent in Alec's voice, something that made the warlock smile and finish the demonic brew that resided in the small off-white plastic cup. It was quite repulsive, but the idea of getting Alec under a warm shower just a bit quicker certainly helped make it go down.

Just a spoonful of sugar, as the song went.


End file.
